Electronic devices may utilize a variety of different input mechanisms to receive input from users. Input received from these input mechanisms may be used to control or otherwise change the state of the electronic device. Many electronic devices may include a number of different types of input mechanisms.
One example of an input mechanism is a button or switch. Buttons typically include an actuator that can be pressed to activate a dome switch or other activation assembly. Input from these buttons may generally be interpretable as indicating whether or not the button has been pressed.
Dual rocker buttons or switches may provide the ability to distinguish between multiple inputs. Rather than a binary press or not pressed state, dual rocker buttons may be able to receive presses in two different regions. This dual input ability may be used to receive input to increase and decrease a volume or other setting, navigate directionally in a menu, and so on.
Typically, dual rocker buttons include an elongated actuator with an upper surface that projects through a housing surface and a lower surface mounted on a pivot. Sides of the upper surface may be pressed to pivot the elongated actuator in a particular direction on the pivot, activating one of two domes switches or other activation assemblies positioned under the lower surface on either side of the pivot. This operation causes the elongated actuator to bend or flex to some degree when force is exerted, giving dual rocker buttons a different feel to users than typical single mode buttons.